


Because You're Mine

by hecklesyeah



Series: I Walk The Line [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecklesyeah/pseuds/hecklesyeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some dances begin with one leader and one follower until a rhythm is established. Progress is when no one can tell which is which.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. you've got a way to keep me on your side

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It was Cobie's birthday yesterday! And apparently, it's Maria's birthday today according to the MCU wikia? Regardless, here's the first part of the Avengers: Age of Ultron installment. It leans more on the lighter side of the fluff to angst scale so I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

“Lab’s all set up, Boss,” Maria says just in time for Tony to swivel his chair in her direction. Neither of them notice how Steve’s shoulders tense before he looks up.

“Actually, he’s the boss. I just pay for everything, and design everything, and make everyone look cooler.”

Tony’s response pulls at a corner of her lips but she straightens when Steve approaches. It’s been a two months short of a year since she last laid eyes on him. As they walk into the tower, she goes on to explain what or, rather, who the Avengers have just faced in their latest battle.

“Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, twins, orphaned at 10 when a shell collapsed their apartment building. Sokovia’s had a rough history. It’s nowhere special but it’s on the way to everywhere special.”

“Their abilities?”

“He’s got increased metabolism and improved thermal homeostasis; her thing is neuroelectric interfacing, telekinesis, mental manipulation—” He just looks at her and she knows, “ _English_ ,” and then clarifies, “He’s fast; she’s weird.”

“Well, they’re going to show up again.”

“Agreed.” Everything seems to be going smoothly and she relaxes a little because she knows she’s dealing with Captain America and not Steve. At least up until she says, “File says they volunteered for Strucker’s experiments. It’s nuts.”

“Right. What kind of monster would let a German Scientist experiment on them to protect their country?”

She considers apologizing but the small smile he’s sporting tells her he’s not offended. “We’re not at war, Captain.”

“They are,” he manages to respond before the elevator doors shut.

\- - -

Steve looks around the room; he’s surprised he’s lasted this long around so many people, mostly strangers, at a party Tony Stark organized. However, he finds himself missing something and needing a little reprieve from the evening’s festivities, especially after trying the Asgardian mead Thor generously shared. It’s not that he’s drunk or even tipsy but for the first time since the serum, he feels the effects alcohol usually has on the human body.

And after the conversation he had with Sam — “ _Home is home, you know?_ ” — where he sees Maria, beautiful yet dangerous in her red dress, sitting comfortably on the couch, it doesn’t take long before he craves a breath of fresh air so he puts on his jacket and fetches himself a bottle of beer then exits through the side door, the closest one leading to the balcony.

When he sees Maria’s profile as she’s leaning forward with her arms resting on the rails, he considers hightailing it in the opposite direction but instead blurts her name out. “Maria.” His empty hand rises up to the back of his neck before he continues, “I didn’t realize it was occupied.”

If she were surprised, she shows no sign of it. “It’s a huge, open space, Cap.” He doesn’t miss the name she addresses him with; it’s informal and to an outsider would suggest a fair amount of ease. But to him, it’s like his step forward is met with two steps back. He takes comfort in her amused expression despite the slight tension in the air. “We don’t even have to talk.”

“That’s not what I—” He cuts himself off with a sigh because he knows it’s a lie. He _has_ been avoiding her so he decides he won’t anymore and walks towards her, leaving a little over a foot of space between them. He tries to find the right words to dispel the tension but she beats him to it, her direct approach simultaneously relaxing and pressuring him.

“You know…” She looks down at the bottle in her hands. “When I said stop, I didn’t mean stop coming around. Or disappear altogether.” This is their first actual conversation, and retrieving Loki’s scepter was their first mission back.

“Yeah, I— Sam and I were—”

“Out looking for Barnes, I know.” She gives him a look.

“Right, the phone call, of course. And,” he leans one elbow on the rails but doesn’t completely face her. “We can take you out of SHIELD but that doesn’t mean we can take SHIELD out of you.”

She nods and slowly straightens up to her normal height. “That, and I had a life before SHIELD.”

“I’m well-aware, Lieutenant.” At this, they share a bit of a smile before he grows serious. “I should’ve told you.”

She shrugs, “Not really. But I could’ve helped, one way or another.”

“I know,” he looks down, as if finding the condensation on his beer bottle interesting all of a sudden.

She studies him for a while before she asks, “So why didn’t you?" _Come around?_ “Or was it too personal for you to…” _Tell me?_

“You know it’s not that. I just didn’t want to ask any more from you than I already have.” She just looks at him, her expression unreadable. “You’ve had your whole life turned around; I figured I’d give you time.”

“A year?”

“It hasn’t been a year—”

“Right, it’s approaching 11 months now. So if Loki’s scepter didn’t get stolen, you would’ve waited what, one more month? Another full year?” She huffs a laugh. “Would you have shown up at all?”

“Of course, Maria, I wouldn’t just leave permanently without a proper goodbye.”

She considers leaving it at that so she just returns her gaze to the lights of the New York skyline. After a while, she says, “You could’ve called.”

“Honestly? I’ve wanted to, more times than I kept count of.” He pauses, shaking his head. “I just didn’t think it was enough or that you’d want to hear from me.”

“I told you, when I said stop, I didn’t mean stop coming around.”

“I know that now. And I’m sorry.” It’s her turn to shake her head.

“You’ve made a few friends here. I know you want your best friend back but…” She trails off, searching his face. For what, she doesn’t know. “Don’t push us away in the process.” She realizes she’d included herself in the collective and backtracks. “I mean, at the very least, we were colleagues who got along well with each—”

“We were _friends_ , Maria.” His amused smile turns shy and serious when he adds, “Still are, I hope?”

She looks away and says, “You’re an idiot.” Only the smile on her face as she takes a swig from her beer clues him in on what she meant. “And I still want to shoot you.”

“I thought you already did?” Maria glares at him and lightly punches him in the arm closer to her.

He chuckles and raises both arms, palm and beer bottle facing her in surrender. “So why are you out here? Needed air?”

“Yes. I’m still not used to...” She gestures to the party inside. “All that.”

Steve’s head tilts as he turns to look inside. “Tony _can_ go a little overboard.”

“A little?”

He chuckles again when he sees her raised eyebrow. “A lot. But he’s not so bad.”

_\- - -_

_Later that day, Pepper and Maria have tea in Maria’s office. “So,” Pepper starts as she sets her teaspoon down. “Bruce told me what happened.” Because yes, she_ can _get Bruce talking. “Funny story.”_

_Maria makes a face as she casually waves a hand. “Stark was just being an idiot.”_

_“And yet you humored him.”_

_Maria simply shrugs, “Let him have his fun.”_

_Pepper is surprised but she hides her smile behind her teacup. She studies Maria for a long time that Maria finds herself sitting up straighter. “Thank you, Maria.” Maria tilts her head and her brows furrow slightly. “For being patient with him and indulging him every now and then. I know it’s not part of your job description.”_

_“You make it sound like such an ordeal.”_

_“It’s not?” Pepper gives her a look. She knows it can be; she’s in love with the man._

_“It_ is _.” Maria doesn’t disguise the slight growl that came with her response._

_Pepper’s laugh is evident in her voice as she says, “You know, he likes you.” At Maria’s scoff, she insists, “He does! I think he considers you a friend.”_

_“Are you kidding me? A friend wouldn’t hack into your tablet with the intention of flooding your screen with pop-ups from dating websites.”_

_“A friend would, actually. Maybe not exactly the way he did it but if a friend believes you deserve a little fun, he or, well,_ she _might think you needed the push.”_

_She blinks, “You didn’t.”_

_“No, Maria, I didn’t.” Maria glares. “Well—” Then groans. “I may have mentioned that I was thinking of setting you up with someone—”_

_“Pepper, no.”_

_“I know. I didn’t and I won’t but Tony must have gotten the idea from our conversation and tried to…” She trails off and tries to bite back her smile but fails, “Help.”_

_“With fucking dating websites.”_

_Pepper pauses at this and frowns a bit. “Unfortunately, yes, but,” she leans forward and she goes on, “If he didn’t care, he would’ve just left it at that.”_

_“Sure,” Maria finds herself feeling more amused than anything._

_“If he didn’t care, Maria, he wouldn’t even speak at length with you; granted, you always shut him up. But much less, he wouldn’t constantly argue with you.”_

_Maria hums as she sips her tea before, “Wait, are you telling me he shows_ affection _through argument and opposition?”_

_Pepper has what Maria imagines as a lovesick expression on her face as she explains, “Tony only argues with and annoys the hell out of people he deems worthy of his attention. Or people he’s eager to get the attention of.”_

_For a brief moment, Maria wonders if that was how Pepper and Tony’s relationship was before they got together. “Yeah, he’s like a kindergartner, pulling pigtails like that.”_

_“And most people can’t see through that. That’s why I thanked you.”_

_A rather long silence falls on them as Maria thinks about Tony Stark and his antics. “I guess he’s not the worst I could be stuck with.” Then she quickly adds, “Don’t tell him I said that.”_

_“I would never,” Pepper says and she looks so proud that Maria can’t help returning her smile._

_\- - -_

When Maria simply responds with a hum and a small smile, Steve asks with wide eyes, “Wow, really? No arguments or violent reactions?”

She shrugs, “I agree with you.” Steve’s eyes widen even more. “But I won’t say those words out loud; he’s got eyes and ears everywhere.” _JARVIS._

“I might need time to fully process and absorb this development.”

“Drama queen.” They share a laugh before looking back towards the skyline. “So what about you, why did you come out here?” In a teasing voice, she asks, “Are you _hiding_ from someone?”

“Hiding? No. _Maybe_ I was looking for someone.” He glances at her from the corner of his eye.

“And you’re still here because?” She glances at him and takes another swig from her beer.

He turns his head slightly to look at her. “ _Maybe_ I don’t want to look anymore.” He’s making everything tentative with _maybe_ but he honestly, truthfully means every word.

She looks at him and couldn’t have been more wrong when she asks, “Giving up so easily?” (Oh, Maria, you flawlessly beautiful and oblivious baby porcupine.)

“ _Never_.” His body now also turns. “Because _maybe_ ,” He is now fully facing her and slightly leaning towards her. “I've already found her.” Their gazes become intense almost instantly and everything now seems to hold a different meaning. Maria is surprised by how much she wants each of his statements to be true; Steve is surprised by how much he wants her to believe they are. Desire clouds over and darkens their eyes, their gazes growing heated when they remember their night together.

Maria shivers. Whether from the cold or from the memories, Steve’s uncertain. “Here.” He strips himself of his jacket and starts to hand it to her.

“No, I’m fine.”

“Maria, come on, you’re shivering.” Maria stares at the jacket a little longer than necessary, as if she wants nothing more than to bolt. “It's just a jacket, Maria.” When her hand rises to receive the jacket, Steve shifts to stand behind her. “Let me help you.” When his jacket is securely resting on her shoulders, he pauses a bit, wanting to wrap his arms around her but refrains and moves back beside her.

He pulls the jacket front closer together when she turns back to him. “Thanks.” She refuses to meet his eyes as she basks in the warmth and smell of him surrounding her. She hasn’t realized she missed _him_ until now. The realization has her clearing her throat before looking up and asking, “So what really brought you out here?”

Steve thinks of insisting on his previous answer but decides not to push it. “Space. Tony’s making everyone dance and,” It’s not a total lie when he says, “I can’t.”

“Can’t or won’t?”

“I won’t because I can’t? I never learned.”

“Oh? Come on,” she tilts her head in the direction of the party. “If I get drunk enough, I might just teach you.”

“You need to get drunk first? I don’t think I’d be _that_ bad.” They’re laughing as they enter; neither of them notice that they caught Natasha’s attention as they head to the bar. Steve sits on a stool and Maria fixes their drinks before excusing herself to go to the bathroom.

In swoops Natasha, seemingly nonchalant but he knows she always has an agenda no matter how innocent. “ _Steve._ ”

“ _Natasha._ ”

“Enjoying yourself so far?”

He takes a deep breath as his eyes take in the rest of the room. “Yeah. I’m fine, Natasha, you don’t need to worry about me.”

She makes a show of looking around. “I don’t see Sharon anywhere. The nurse?” And here comes her agenda. “Did you call her?”

“Oh, she’s not a nurse, you know that. And no, I didn’t.” He takes a sip from the drink Maria made for him.

He feels her watching him intently and it almost makes him squirm. “Why not?”

“Did you know she was Peggy’s niece?”

“I knew she was a Carter.”

He nods and tells her, “I saw her once when I visited Peggy. I knew she looked familiar; I just didn’t place it until that moment. We ended up talking, sharing stories; we’re friends.”

“Friends?” She’s smiling at him sweetly now like she’s baiting him somehow; he’s not falling for it this time.

“Exchanging stories about Peggy before and after the war and getting a glimpse of the parts of her life we weren’t privy to…” He trails off and smiles, “We’re more interested in that than in each other. At least not in the way you’re insinuating.”

“Because you’re interested in someone else.” She glances somewhere behind Steve and he turns his head to follow her gaze. It leads to Maria who’s still in his jacket while talking to Clint and Tony; it looks like they’re about to start a poker game. “I’m guessing since DC?”

“That’s— We’re— No, Natasha, it’s not…” He trails off as heat creeps up his neck and cheeks. “It’s not like that between us. Maria is— We’re not— No.” _Eloquent._

His use of Maria’s first name does not go unnoticed and it makes Natasha think, “ _But you want it to be_ .” She wants to tease him about it but instead allows him a little mercy. “Oh, no, of course not. I mean, it’s _just_ a jacket, Steve.” She says but the smile she gives him tells him she’s got it all figured out. She stands up and walks towards Maria’s general direction. She sits gracefully on a chair close enough to Maria and with a small smirk says, “Nice jacket.”

Her voice is loud enough to carry over to where Steve is. He blushes slightly and like a bolt of lightning, it strikes him. It’s not _just_ a jacket; it was his offer of _something_ and she accepted — albeit reluctantly and he’s not about to assume anything. But she _accepted_ and now everyone can _see_. He walks over to join in on the fun and meets Maria’s questioning gaze with a goofy grin as he passes her the drink she prepared earlier because, “ _Man, if the jacket doesn’t look great on her_.”

When the challenge of lifting Mjolnir comes, not even the failure to lift it dampens his mood because Clint says, “You bet your ass.”

And she interjects with, “Steve, he said a bad language word.”

She’s having a laugh, wearing his jacket, calling him Steve, and teasing him in a room full of the people who matter. And she’s comfortable. It isn’t much but it’s _something_. And he knows progress when he sees it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's that goddamn jacket. Nearly a year after the AOU release and I'm still trying to figure out whether it was a deliberate/scripted act, or something discussed before or during filming, or (as a friend keeps arguing) just a show of Steve's inherent chivalrous ways, or something that just happened on set and looked cute so they decided to keep it, or...? I mean, why include it in the first place?


	2. you give me cause for love that i can’t hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spend enough time around a group of misfits and you'll find out each of their quirks. Pay enough attention and you'll find out that caring about them is inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings of (too much) sunshine from the tropics. And since I finished a deadline, I'm rewarding myself with this update. Nineteen days to go before CA:CW where I'm from; it's absolute torture. Anyway, I hope you're all doing well. Enjoy!

* * *

“I’m sorry, it _is_ funny; it’s a hoot that you don’t get why we need this.”

Maria’s ears perk up, eager to listen to Tony. From SHIELD’s analysis of the genius and from her own observations of him, his methods might be borderline outrageous but his motivations? His heart is right where hers lies. They make the hard decisions no one else wants to make and they’re both quickly seen as the villain.

Bruce tries to diffuse the situation. “Tony, maybe this might not be the time to—”

“Really? That’s it? You just roll over, show your belly, every time somebody snarls?”

“Only when I’ve created a murder bot,” retorts the doctor.

“We didn’t. We weren’t even close. Were we close to an interface?”

“Well, you did something right. And you did it right here.” Steve interrupts, his voice and presence reminiscent of the calm before a storm. “The Avengers were supposed to be different from SHIELD.” _Stab_. Maria knows it wasn’t directed at her but it still stings, much like the pieces of glass she’s picked from her foot. Distracted by her own thoughts, she doesn’t notice Natasha and Clint exchange glances before looking down at the jab.

“Anybody remember when I carried a nuke through a wormhole?” Everyone’s eyes collectively roll.

“Nope, it’s never come up.”

“Saved New York?” But Tony isn’t bragging; he even ignores Rhodey’s quips.

“Never heard that.”

“Recall that? A hostile alien army came charging through a hole in space. And we’re standing 300ft below it! We’re the Avengers; we can bust arms dealers on a livelong day but... That out there? That’s the endgame.” With the exception of Colonel Rhodes, none of them have ever heard Tony Stark sound so resigned. Maria can’t fault the man; he makes a valid point and his intentions were pure even if the methods were questionable and produced adverse results. “How do you guys plan on beating that?”

“Together,” Steve answers, conviction evident in his tone.

Quietly, Tony voices out what the others are likely thinking. “We’ll lose.”

“Then we’ll do that together too.” And Captain freaking America strikes again. It boosts everyone’s morale but Maria doesn’t miss the subdued yet present worried look on Tony’s face so she watches him until they all disperse into their respective nooks and roles.

Steve catches up to Maria who is successfully hiding her limp. “You got hurt.”

“Yeah, well, so did everyone else. I want to say I’ll just hurt them back but they’re fucking robots so I’ll just walk it off.” Ironically, she accidentally puts her weight on a particularly deep gash left by a piece of broken glass. Her breath hitches and her balance goes a little off, making her sway slightly. She manages to stay upright on her own but Steve’s already got his hands on her — one on her arm and the other around her waist.

“You okay?” She hums but he refuses to let her go when she takes her next few steps.

“I can handle it, Steve, go.” She puts a hand on the one resting on her arm before asserting, “Walk it off, soldier.”

He looks at her, trying to assess if she’s being truthful. Once he does, he nods, brushes his hand down her arm then squeezes both her hand and her waist. If he notices her breathing quicken as he leaves, he doesn’t comment on it and she doesn’t dare bring it up.

\- - -

As the elevator doors open, she informs him, “He’s all over the globe. Robotics labs, weapons facilities, jet propulsion labs… Reports of a metal man, or men, coming in and emptying the place.”

“Fatalities?”

“Only when engaged. Most of the guys left in a fugue state; going on about old memories, worst fears, and something too fast to see.”

“Maximoffs.” He shakes his head as they make their way up the steps. “Well, it makes sense that he’d go to them; they have someone in common.”

“Not anymore.” She hands him the tablet and when she looks up at him, she realizes how close they were standing so she subtly moves away by leaning on the rails of the staircase. “If it were my mission — world peace — I’d probably take out Strucker too. Ultron could be in any system; he could be pulling planes down from the sky.” She searches for any minute changes in his expression. “What if he’s just doing what he’s supposed to?”

His brows are furrowed when he looks up at her. “If I thought Ultron were bringing peace, I’d hang up my shield.”

She bites back a scoff but her smile betrays it anyway along with her tone when she asks, “Would you?”

His non-response does not surprise her, especially when he ends the conversation instead. “Let me know if he leaves any more messages.” As she watches his retreating form, she almost wishes he’d argued with her over it.

\- - -

Maria arrives at Clint’s home with Fury in tow. During their flight over, Maria brings up her concerns about something Tony’s not telling them. They greet Laura first before they send her out to get the genius. She stays in the shadows and listens to the conversation between Tony and Nick.

“Hello, Deere. Tell me everything. What ails you?”

“Do me a favor: Try not to bring it to life.”

Tony sighs, “Mrs. Barton, you little minx. I get it, Maria Hill called you, right? Was she ever _not_ working for you?” Maria doesn’t need to see the look on his face; his feelings about her are evident in his bitter tone. And there’s another betrayal in her book.

“I’m just an old man who cares very much about you.”

“And I’m the man who killed the Avengers.” She feels herself frowning because he’s not making sense. “I saw it; I didn’t tell the team. How could I? I saw them all dead, Nick; I felt it. The whole world too. And it’s because of me. I wasn’t ready. I didn’t do all I could.” And there it is.

“The Maximoff girl? She’s working you, Stark, playing on your fear.” Maria silently agrees but as Tony speaks, his conviction in what he saw and resignation to that very fate tugs at her, makes her feel for the man.

“I wasn’t tricked; I was shown. It wasn’t a nightmare; it was my legacy, the end of the path I started us on.”

Nick’s voice is softer when he answers, “You come up with some pretty impressive inventions, Tony. War isn’t one of them.”

“I watched my friends die. You’d think that’d be as bad as it gets, right?” She watches him shake his head. He looks so defeated, especially when he adds, “But no, it wasn’t the worst part.”

“The worst part was that you didn’t.”

Over the years, she’s lighted her fair share of candles for her departed brothers-in-arms, for people she’s outlived both in the Marines and at SHIELD, and it never did get easier. Nick’s been in this business long enough to have collected his own. And now Tony Stark is stuck in a limbo, somewhere between the present and what he believes to be the inevitable, apocalyptic future.

She doesn’t stick around to hear how their conversation ends. She leaves to go check on everyone else and upon exiting the barn, she sees Steve surrounded by piles of chopped wood.

At the sight of her, he stops abruptly and stares at her looking so casual — her hair down, wearing jeans, boots, and a loose white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. With the farmhouse behind her, it almost looks as though she fits. For a brief moment, he wonders what it would be like to have something like this with her, living the simple life and seeing her relaxed and smiling back at him every day of their lives. When she moves to approach him, he blinks, “Maria?”

“You okay, soldier?”

He reaches out and grips her forearm then sighs in relief as his hand slides down to hers and tugs her closer. “You’re real.” It’s not another one of those visions. She doesn’t hide her surprise at his immediate physical response and their apparent closeness but she doesn’t pull away either. He shakes his head and remembers her question. “I’m getting there, Lieutenant.”

“If you want to talk about it…” _I’m here_. She wonders when she became a sounding board for the Avengers’ personal business because here she is, lending an ear yet again.

When he nods, she moves to sit on one of the protruding roots of the nearby tree. He lets go of her hand but follows closely and sits next to her, not quite touching but certainly closer than necessary. Comfortable silence falls upon them; his heat warming her despite the chilly air, and her presence somehow grounding him to reality.

After he tells her what he was shown, they’re both quiet. “Dancing with Peggy felt so real, Maria,” his voice low and quiet as he speaks. “It was tempting to stay and not go back but…” He glances at her and finds her watching him. “I don’t belong there anymore.” He bows his head as he continues. “I see Peggy regularly and despite the regret I still feel sometimes about having missed out on her life, I’m glad she found happiness with the people she already had and eventually gained along the way. I figured I’d do the same.” He looks up with a smile when he says, “Plus, Bucky’s alive. And though I still have no clue where he is, I know he’s out there and I’ll see him someday.” Quietly, he adds, “They’re both survivors.”

“So are you.” He then turns to meet her gaze and nods.

“Besides, a wise woman once told me not to push the present away in my desire to hold onto the past. So I want to move on; live in the present and look to the future.”

She’s smiling at him as she stands then puts her hand on his shoulder. “Welcome back, Steve.”

He takes her hand in his and squeezes. “It’s good to _be_ back, Maria.”

When they go into the house to regroup, the planning goes smoothly. So smoothly, in fact, that the tension between Maria and Tony becomes so evident, especially when he refuses to even acknowledge her presence. Fury would’ve called Tony out on it if Bruce hadn’t figured out Ultron’s plan.

\- - -

After they’ve discussed bedroom arrangements, Maria volunteers to do the dishes. Steve offers to help but she insists that they all need to rest before tomorrow’s battle. “It’s the least I can do since your place has turned into a frathouse overnight,” she assures Laura.

As she’s doing the dishes, she sighs, “Clint.”

“Busted,” he replies as he leans on the doorway, his voice just a tad louder than a whisper.

“I know your footsteps.” She looks at him over her shoulder. “And your floorboards creak.”

Clint scratches lightly at the back of his neck. “Yeah, I’ve been meaning to fix that.” Maria only hums in response as she waits for his angle. “So… You and Cap, huh?”

Her scrubbing pauses for just a beat before she resumes her task. She expected him to bring up Tony and the palpable tension between them, not this. So she maintains a cool, almost indifferent approach as she asks, “What about us?”

“Oh, so there’s an ‘us’ between you now?”

She tries to remain stoic but a slight warning tone slips out. “It’s a fucking pronoun.”

“Ooh, touchy subject. Speaking of _touchy_ …” He pauses as he takes a bite out of an apple and leans against the counter close to Maria. “I saw you by the tree earlier. So did Laura. Figured something’s going on.”

“Nothing’s going on, Clint.” She focuses her attention on the task at hand and refuses to meet his obvious scrutiny.

“So the hand holding, the sitting and standing close to each other, the not-quite embrace after Ultron’s first attack, the small smiles you share… Those mean nothing?” At her silence, he remembers where it all began. “And the food! What is up with that?”

This time, she looks him straight in the eyes. “You know about that?”

“ _Please_. Why do you think I invited him to your table that first time?” Clint looks at her, trying to convey offense at his observation skills being questioned. “I know how much you value personal space. And after that first marksmanship test, I know your aversion to physical contact.”

\- - -

 _They were told that target shooting starts at noon sharp. It’s 12:47 and their supposed_ judge _is nowhere to be seen. Some of her contemporaries have lost interest and patience; she’s irked by the delay but she thinks it’s all part of the test. She’s proven wrong when the door opens to reveal Agent Coulson and Deputy Director Fury escorting and apparently scolding a younger man in a sleeveless uniform._

_“I know, I know. I forgot about it, fell asleep.” The man is now rubbing at his eyes and adjusting something in his ear. “Jeez, you don’t have to yell.”_

_Agent Coulson, the ever-patient man that he is, simply says, “We understand that you don’t particularly enjoy this part of your job but knowing you, it’ll only take an hour or two tops.”_

_“We all gotta do what we have to do, Barton.” The older man says casually yet somehow gravely. “You do this, and your debt’s cleared.”_

_The younger man perks up at this. “Well, if you put it that way, then let’s get this party started!” He claps twice. “Who’s first?” The other two men leave and the test begins._

_While awaiting her turn, Maria observes the man throughout the test. The actual testing area is closed off but the viewing deck where the man is stationed has glass walls. The outright bored look he has while slouching in his seat even as he jokes and messes around with the recruits coupled with how he behaved with Agent Coulson and Deputy Director Fury suggests a certain angle. That much ease with his superiors and enough leeway to merit lounging around and skipping menial tasks like this one speaks of his skill and value in the organization._

_When her turn comes, she doesn’t cower under his scrutiny and instead meets his gaze confidently. Once he’s done explaining the mechanics_ — _one gun with a full magazine and no extra ammo, the same number of scattered and sometimes mobile targets; hit all or as many targets as you can in as short a time as possible_ — _she picks up the gun and deftly performs all the safety precautions in a matter of seconds. The minute the simulation begins, she starts hitting every target, stationary or moving, with a head shot._

 _In the viewing room, Clint sits up straight at her 4_ _th_ _consecutive headshot and was out of his chair at her impressive 8_ _th_ _double head shot where she manages to time it in such a way that a moving target lines up with another. She aims at the last one, hidden at a darker corner and hits. She’s managed to locate and hit all 12 targets in under 30 seconds and with one round to spare._

_She’s just removed her headset when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She’s running on pure instinct when she quickly elbows the person and hears him cough as she takes the hand off her shoulder then twists it behind his back._

_“Ow!” Comes his whine followed by, “Whoa, whoa! I didn’t mean to startle you.”_

_“Then don’t sneak up on me.” She lets go but not before adding, “And don’t touch me.”_

_The man stretches his arms to alleviate the residual pain. He ponders about what could make someone so young be so on edge that she would react so violently to a simple touch; none of the scenarios he comes up with point toward a happy childhood or life in general._

_“You know, that hurt. But I’m thoroughly impressed.” He then extends his right hand, “I’m Clint Barton, by the way.”_

_“Maria Hill.” She manages to shake his hand despite her shock. “_ You’re _Hawkeye?”_

_“I feel like I should be offended.” He laughs then turns serious. “Training starts Monday, 9AM sharp; I promise I won’t be late.”_

\- - -

“And yet Cap.” He simply watches her process everything he’s saying. “Do I need to have a conversation with him about boundaries?”

“No, Clint, he’s—” She pulls at the drain and finishes up with the last of the dishes. “I don’t know what to tell you except that none of whatever this is was planned and he just…”

“Grew on you?”

“Like a _weed_ ,” she exclaims in exasperation. When she’s done, she wipes her hands on a hand towel and leans on the counter beside Clint.

“But you’re comfortable?”

She nods. “I still find it strange at times but yeah. He’d be icing his sorry ass otherwise.”

Clint just raises an eyebrow but his lips begin to form a smile. “But if you ever need me to beat him up for you, I will, supersoldier serum be damned.” Before she even refutes his statement, he already raises a hand to stop her. “I know you can hold your own, but if you need me, I’m there.”

She smiles at him in thanks. “I’ll remember that. But I don’t think I’ll need it regardless of whether something happens between us or not. He’s…” She trails off in search of an appropriate word to describe Steve and frowns as she says, “Safe. Does that make sense?”

“It does. And that’s good to know.” He leans towards her and affectionately puts his hand on top of her head. “Do whatever makes you happy, Maria.”

She hums before she says, “Your son’s gotten a lot taller than I remember.” It’s random enough that he follows her gaze to see his son sleepily climbing up the stairs.

“Yeah?” He looks so much like a normal dad who’s proud of his child. “Earlier today, he said you’re a lot prettier than he remembers you. Must be that easy smile you’ve been sporting as of late.” He teases her as he nudges her. “Huh? Huh?”

“You’re an idiot.” She tosses the towel to his face then walks away, leaving him chuckling alone in his kitchen.

\- - -

After saying her goodbyes to the Bartons, Maria goes straight to her sequestered quinjet and starts it up while waiting for Nick and Bruce. The rest of the Avengers are all geared up waiting for Tony and Steve.

“If Ultron’s really building a body…”

Tony finishes his thought for him. “He’ll be more powerful than any of us, maybe all of us. An android designed by a robot.”

“You know, I really miss the days when the weirdest thing science ever created was me.”

Nick interrupts them as he’s shrugging on his jacket. “I’ll drop Banner off at the Tower. Mind if I borrow Ms. Hill?”

“She’s all yours.” Tony says and nearly spits, “Apparently.”

Fury doesn’t even hide his amusement at Tony’s bitterness. Earlier, he talked to Tony in the barn after Maria advised him to do so out of concern. And now this display of hurt and bitterness at Maria’s still being SHIELD even while working at Stark Industries. He wonders now if Tony includes his young deputy in his list of friends.

“What are you gonna do?” Steve asks even as Fury’s smirk is still directed at Tony.

“I don’t know. Something dramatic, I hope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was particularly excited about one of the interactions in this chapter. Share your thoughts; I love reading about them. Stay safe x


	3. for you i know i’d even try to turn the tide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions don't change you; they just magnify who you are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So this update took longer than the earlier ones did. I just wasn't sure about /a lot/ of it, like if they were organic in how this series, esp the characters, played out and such. I even managed to sneak in a one-shot spin-off (what?) called Ghost (check it out if you haven't; I'd love to hear about your thoughts on it). So without further ado, here's the last chapter of this installment.

* * *

“Glad you like the view, Romanoff. It’s about to get better.” No one dares to give voice to what most of the SHIELD agents were thinking: Nicholas J. Fury is one proud mama bear. “Nice, right? Pulled her out of mothballs with a couple of friends. She’s rusty but she’ll do.”

Steve could barely help smiling despite the urgency of the situation. “Fury, you son of a bitch.”

“Ooh, you kiss your mother with that mouth?” He just couldn’t let an opportunity like that pass.

Before Natasha goes off to usher the citizens of Sokovia into the lifeboats, she supplies, “Not his mother, I tell you.”

“Natasha—”

Steve starts but Maria cuts him off. “Altitude is 18,000 and climbing.” Despite having her back turned to Fury, Maria still feels his eyes on her. What she doesn’t know is that he’s looking at her fondly, amused that even after all this time, his deputy would think she could keep a secret this big from him.

“This is SHIELD?” Pietro asks.

Steve beams with pride when he answers, “This is what SHIELD’s supposed to be.” And Natasha couldn’t agree more.

\- - -

A few months after the events in Sokovia, Maria is in her office on a video call with the Director of SHIELD. By now, the tensions caused by Phil’s not-quite resurrection are slowly being remedied and smoothed out.

Steve knocks on her open door. “Maria,” he greets as he walks over to her desk and sets a brown paper bag on it. When she clears her throat and shifts her gaze from him to somewhere behind him, he tries to hide his surprise and embarrassment at being caught. “Coulson,” he greets. There’s still the remnants of tension there from the revelation but he’s dealing with it far better than most, especially Natasha and Clint.

\- - -

 _Upon the opening of the new Avengers facility, Maria gathers all of the Avengers. She’_ _s back in SHIELD uniform, albeit a new design, heading the facility as the special liaison to the Avengers and announces that from now on, Fury will be a SHIELD consultant, much like former Director Carter before she retired entirely. “One more thing…”_

 _When she pauses longer than normal, Tony speaks up, looking bored as ever and still refusing to look Maria in the eyes._ _“Out with it, Hill. If it’s about you and Cap—”_

_This earns a number of reactions from around the room: a low whistle from Clint, a smirk from Natasha, an “oh snap!” and a grin from Sam, a shocked stare from Rhodey, a Maria-to Steve-to Maria-then repeat kind of surprise from Bruce, a thundering exclamation of joy from Thor echoed by a still-recovering Pietro, and a mere blink from Vision who then turns to a smiling Wanda for explanation._

_“Tony,” Steve reprimands even as his cheeks turn a shade of pink._

_Maria tenses and glares at Tony, even as she feels heat rising up her neck. She hears a chuckle from behind her before she says, “It’s not, not that that’s any of your business.” She waits for the cheers to die down. “There’s something very important you need to know. However, I think it would be better if he tells you himself. And before any of you go on a rampage, let the man talk.” When she has everyone’s undivided attention, she prompts, “Phil?”_

_The man in question finally comes out from somewhere behind her as she steps back, steeling herself for what’s about to happen but she’s met with silence. She looks around and sees shock primarily but there are expressions of anger and confusion thrown in as well. She meets Clint’s eyes and almost instantly averts her gaze but doesn’t._

_Betrayal. She’s done it again; first Natasha, then Nick, then Tony, and now Clint and everyone else._

_“For those of you I haven’t had the pleasure of meeting, I’m Phillip Coulson, the new director of SHIELD.” He nods at them in greeting. Steve’s gaze shifts to Maria and notices the slight bowing of her head. “As for the rest of you, I’m sorry,” he pauses, his expression grave. “Fury told me he’s had it out with Commander Hill more times than he could count; starting with whether to push through with the procedure that saved my life, and then when it was successful, about whether to inform you or not._

_They’ve discussed it with me, and at first, I just wasn’t ready to let any of you know and to go out in the open when I still had some questions myself. So I decided not to. After that, the timing was never quite right. With the Mandarin, Hydra, Ultron… And it turns out, being underground with my own team served a purpose. You’ll meet them soon enough; and some of you might already know them.”_

_“How did all this stay hidden in light of D.C.?” Comes Natasha’s firm yet edgy voice. “I left no stones unturned in that SHIELD dump.”_

_“It wasn’t in the database. It was in a separate one that Fury entrusted me with. Along with a few others.” At this, he glances beside him._

_Even as Maria keeps her head bowed down slightly, her gaze shifts forward, focusing on a blank spot ahead. There is that lingering bitterness over getting passed over; she wanted that job and there was no mistaking that she deserved it 100%. She hasn’t completely made her peace with the situation but she’s getting there; the reminder just doesn’t sit well with her._

_“If you have any issues with how the matter was handled, direct them to me. Undergoing the procedure may have been Fury’s decision but keeping it a secret this long was mine. And don’t take it out on Commander Hill because I hate to admit it but you’re better off in Maria’s hands than in mine.”_

_He looks at Maria who’s now frowning at him for attempting to ward off outbursts that may come her way. He only smiles at her before he straightens up further as he wraps up his speech. “I hope that in time, you’ll accept the situation…” He trails off and looks at both Natasha and Clint, “And find it in you forgive me.”_

\- - -

“How are you doing?”

“I’m doing alright, Captain. Thank you.” Maria thinks Phil could at least try to downplay his fanboy crush.

“It’s Steve, really. And the kids?”

“You know, you’re not that much older in number of years lived, Cap.” Comes the quirky response of one Daisy Johnson who then flops onto Coulson’s desk. “And he’s never gonna work up the nerve to be on a first name basis with you, trust me.” She then raises her hand in a short wave before saying, “Hey, Commander Hill. May’s out babysitting FitzSimmons. She didn’t say it but I’m sure she misses you.”

Phil huffs. “What have I told you about butting into other people’s business?”

“Not to?” Daisy gives him the puppy dog eyes. “Hey, if the call was private, you would’ve closed your door.”

“Should’ve done the same,” Droll, even as Maria gives Steve a look of reproach.

He apologizes. “I just dropped by to say that Tony’s on his way, said he wants to talk to you.” He watches her intently for any reaction but she keeps her gaze lowered. He suppresses a sigh then gives Phil and Daisy a nod on his way out but he pauses by the door. “You should eat before he gets here. Even if it’s just a cream cheese bagel.”

They share a smile — his more like a grin, hers with just a hint of teeth — as they remember how their ritual began. She forces her poker face on before saying, “I’ll meet Stark when he gets here. Back to work, Captain. And close the door on your way out.”

“Of course, Commander.”

When the door closes, Phil asks Daisy to give him and Maria some privacy which prompts her to respond with another question.

“Is this the part where you ask her what her intentions are with Cap? Because I _cannot_ be the only one who saw that.” She’s obviously beyond excited as she turns back to Maria. “And he brought you lunch? That’s so sweet! Way to go, Cap—”

“Out, Johnson.” Maria deadpans and watches the younger agent grumble on her way out.

Phil gets to the point. “So it’s official then?”

“What is?”

“Don’t play coy with me. The guy called you Maria at work, brought you lunch, and sauntered into your office like it’s a regular thing. And those smiles? Those can’t still mean nothing.”

“I’m not sure that’s the best course of action right now—” Maria starts but Phil is having none of it.

“Screw that. You’re Commander Hill and Captain America. You’ve been through so much, both individually and as a unit. The only important question here is: Do you want it? Because it sure looks like he does.”

“That was never the issue.” She hangs her head to hide the blush that’s creeping up her cheeks.

Phil is itching to tease her about it but opts to take the matter seriously. “Maria, for once, try not to think of the consequences and do what makes you happy. You deserve it; you both do.” He’ll have plenty of time to tease her after she gets her shit together.

“You’ve always been a romantic, Phil, but—” She doesn’t get to finish her statement. She taps her earpiece. “I’m on my way.” Tap. “I have to—”

“Go.” Phil smiles. “And Maria, it seems the rest of the team’s already on board with the idea. So think about it.”

\- - -

When she comes down from her office to meet Tony, she finds him either admiring the vast greenery or watching the recruits training outside of the facility. “Mr. Stark,” she greets when she’s close enough. “What can I do for you?”

“’Mr. Stark’? Really?”

“If you want an apology, you’re not—”

“I don’t want an apology; I already know I won’t get one.” Tony gives her a look. “I’ve thought about it a lot. About how unfair—” Maria huffs but Tony raises a finger and continues, “About how unfair _I’ve_ been. You were only making the best out of a bad situation and I was too selfish to see that.”

Maria looks as him long and hard with narrow eyes. “That’s really big of you.”

Tony shrugs. “Pepper walked me through it.” He sees Maria nod from the corner of his eye. “After she said yes,” he adds then almost shyly glances at her.

“Congratulations, I guess,” she pauses and still with a straight face, says, “I’ll send her my condolences the minute you leave.” The smirk threatening to pull at the corners of her mouth is met with a good-natured eye-roll as Tony puts his hands in his pocket.

“She showed me how you and I are two sides of the same coin. Our methods may differ but we’re working towards the same goal. We’re not afraid to make tough choices even if other people don’t necessarily approve of them.” He looks at her with a small smirk. “Like Ultron for me, being a double-agent for you. Oh, and keeping _Agent_ a secret, let’s not forget about that.”

With an unamused expression, she asks, “Then what do you want from me? A hug?” One of her eyebrows raise when Tony perks up.

“You know what, you’re cool; it’d probably be weird. So…” He extends his hand for her to shake, which she does. But before he can let go, she surprises him by tugging at his hand and pulling him into a hug.

“You’re a good person, Tony. An idiot, but you’ve got a good heart.” When they pull away, he still looks surprised. “Don’t let anything tarnish it.” She claps his shoulder once before completely letting go and stepping back. “And you’re welcome here anytime so don’t be a stranger.”

He nods then blinks. “Can I say something?” At Maria’s nod, he rolls his shoulders and says, “You’re freakishly strong.”

\- - -

When Tony leaves, she watches by the windows of her office and waves when he passes her by in his car.

“Don’t _I_ get a hug?”

She turns to see a smirking Steve with his arms crossed as he’s leaning on the door he’s just locked. “Don’t push it, Steve. Phil already caught you calling me Maria at work.” She presses a button on the corner of the windows to make them heavily tinted and reflective on the outside then sits on her chair. Steve follows her and slowly swivels her chair so she’s facing him then places his hands on the table behind her, leaving her trapped between his arms with only a few inches between their faces.

“I enjoyed Disneyland last month.” She hums in response, her eyes crinkling at the sides as she tries to tamp down on her smile. “And cooking for you two weeks ago. Oh, and the movie marathon the week before that.” She hums again. “And dancing last week. And the video games on Monday night.” She notices the slight darkening of his eyes when he continues, “And the sparring session yesterday.” This time, she’s grinning and biting her lower lip because at the end of that sparring session, when she had him pinned under her, she watched his eyes cloud over as a previously well-hidden part of his anatomy made itself apparent. “And last night _—_ ”

She licks her lips and draws his attention to them before cutting him off, “I’m well-aware of how much you enjoyed last night.”

“So much better than the first time.” He chuckles as he brushes his lips lightly over her cheek on his way to her ear. “Encore?”

She swallows. “When?”

He presses a kiss on the shell of her ear and whispers, “Tonight.” He kisses her jaw. “Tomorrow.” Her temple. “And the day after that.” Her forehead. “And the day after that.” Her nose. “And _all_ the days after that.” And finally, her mouth. But before he can deepen the kiss, she pushes at his chest.

She keeps her head down so her forehead meets his chin. She clears her throat before she speaks just above a whisper, “You don’t want that.”

He leans back as he gently raises her head with his fingers on her chin. “I do.”

“No, you don’t.” He takes a step back when she stands so abruptly that it’s a wonder she doesn’t bump into him. “You _can’t_.”

“I already do, Maria. I know we’ve never talked about it but it’s never been a secret that I want this. I’ve wanted _you_ for a while now.” He pauses, searches her face, then reiterates, “And I don’t just mean like last night.” She looks away but he’s undeterred.

“Maria, _I want you_ . In the helicarrier, in this facility, in the Avengers Tower; in the field because I know you miss it every now and then; in the comms when I’m in the field because there’s no one I trust more; in a restaurant, _any_ restaurant, having a meal with me; in the movies catching me up to the 21 st century because I want to discover more things and I enjoy doing so with you; in the market while I shop for fresh produce; in my apartment or yours while I cook whatever you want for you; on the couch just lounging, maybe reading books in silence or binge-watching Star Wars.” He closes the distance between them. “And yes, I do want you in bed; _ours_ , to fall asleep with every night and to wake up to every morning.”

Maria’s eyes are glassy as she shakes her head. She’s not programmed for any of those things and she’s about to say so but he’s not finished. “Steve—”

“Remember when I was gone for a while? Before Ultron? I wasn’t just looking for Bucky; I was looking for myself. You can’t tell me I don’t want you; you can’t invalidate how I feel for you because _I’ve_ tried and I just. Can’t. Stop. Back then, I got scared because everywhere I went, I saw you. Even when Wanda messed with my head, I got out and got back and...” He takes Maria’s hands in his. “ _Every twist and turn was just a straight line back to you._ ”

She looks intently in his eyes and then blinks. She’s feeling a little overwhelmed because he means it, everything. He’s always so honest, so sincere, so infuriatingly close to perfect.

“I’ve never needed anyone in my life before; I still don’t. But damn it, Steve, I want you in it. Every goddamn day.” She searches his eyes for something, something she doesn’t quite understand but feels incredibly desperate for. “If that’s what people call love, then maybe I _am_ in love with you.”

There’s a long, charged silence where he’s surprised she said it first and she’s stunned she said it at all. Slowly, the corners of Steve’s lips curl up. “If you can admit that, then what’s scaring you?”

He could surely have anyone he wants but he wants _her_. And she wants him. Trusts him. Loves him, apparently. This feels as right as it felt wrong to shoot him down in the helicarriers. _But, Steve_ — She hesitated back then. What if it happens again?

She shakes her head again. “Our methods and beliefs don’t always match.”

“We’ve known that from the very beginning.”

“Yes, but I don’t want to get to a point where I’m compromised when it concerns you!” Her breathing is a little ragged in light of all the emotions and confessions pouring out of them. She swallows the lump she feels in her throat before quietly adding, “I don’t want to _lose myself_ ; that’s what terrifies me more than anything.”

Steve brushes Maria’s hair behind her ear and caresses her cheek with his thumb, his palm on her jaw and his fingers resting on her neck. “Maria, you may have become a spy but you’re a soldier at heart; we both are. I know every bit of you that you’ve allowed me to see and there is no one I know who can compartmentalize better. So I don’t think that’s something you should worry about. You said so before, the choices you make are yours and yours alone; no one can make you do anything you don’t want to. So when that hard decision comes along, we’d both do what we believe is right, just like in the helicarriers.”

He waits a while but when Maria nods, the smile on his face becomes radiant with joy and desire and everything he feels for her. “But right now, you’re just Maria and I’m just Steve.” He touches her forehead with his. “Do you think we can call a truce and just… _be_?”

She closes her eyes and smiles. “Okay,” she whispers, expecting his kiss but she’s surprised when he suddenly pulls away, just enough so he could look at her clearly.

“Did I say I love you? Because I really, _really_ do. Completely.”

“God, are you sap. And a huge goddamn idiot.” She pulls him closer by the back of his neck and kisses him.

\- - -

She’s pulled from slumber by the shrill ringing of her phone. She looks at the caller ID and sees Steve’s name. This man has no regard for time zones. With a voice still thick with sleep, she answers, “Steve?”

“We found him, Maria.” His response makes her sit up. “We found Bucky. And Maria, he’s not running.”

“I’m on my way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas, our journey ends here. I'll try to see if it could continue on to cover CA:CW but as far as I'm concerned, this is it. I really hate beginnings and endings; it's probably why I'm in a constant state of being stuck. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, I hope I gave justice to each character and relationship, and I hope this series at least touched your (fandom) lives even if just tangentially. Thanks for taking the time to read and comment/review, and basically, for sticking around. #CaptainHill 5ever!!
> 
> Btw, the beautiful line in italics there that Steve says to Maria? Ha, I wish I wrote it myself but it's a line I borrowed from For Lovers Only (2011). Also, props to anyone who caught the reference in the summary.
> 
> x Thea


End file.
